EL ULTIMO
by wendolyn3
Summary: La familia Andrew hace siglos guarda un secreto.


EL ULTIMO

Durante milenios los Ardlay fueron conocidos como el clan más sólido de La Legión.  
Hace más de trescientos años años la familia habia conservado el poderío del Reino de las Tinieblas y tío William, más conocido entre La Legión como "El Ultimo" habia llevado al clan por el camino recto muy a pesar de aquellos quienes habian pecado contra su naturaleza y contra las reglas.

Sin embargo hace mucho que las cosas ya no eran tan simples, cada vez era más dificil llevar el nombre del clan en alto.

Tras la muerte de El ultimo´Anciano, los clanes quedaban disueltos para siempre. Ese había sido el trato secreto. No más clanes; no más reglas.

No más familia.

Ahora vivirían en libertad. Las Leyes quedaban reducidas a un montón de palabrería arcaica y sin sentido que en definitiva no podían seguir rigiendo las vidas de los noveles.

Solo uno quiso continuar con la tradición. Uno, que en soledad se encargó de las exequias. El Último lo sabía, siempre lo supo y por eso dejo para él su más valioso legado.

Parecía mentira que ninguno viniera a presentar sus respetos al Ultimo, que nadie estuviera ahí para despedir como corresponde al patriarca que había luchado los últimos siglos para que la raza no mermara.

Sin embargo, había sido arar en el mar. Así se dice cuando todo por lo que se lucha no da ningún fruto. Y más aun, cuando aquellos por quienes se ha luchado no agradecen el esfuerzo y se abandonan neciamente a su propia desgracia.

Ahora quedaban pocos y no cabía duda de que cada día serían menos, hasta que no quedara ni uno. Las imprudencias y el quemimportismo en el que se habían sumido los noveles los llevaban poco a poco al exterminio.

Todos lo sabían, pero ninguno quería admitirlo. Era como si se hubieran resignado a su desaparición; como si la evolución de las especies también los alcanzara a ellos… Según esta teoría, unas especies desaparecen para que otras surjan.  
Bien, ellos parecían estar muy bien dispuestos a que una nueva prole de nocturnos les sucediera.  
Ya no vivían como nobles, las cosas ya no eran como antaño.

Vestían descuidadamente, llevaban a sus _"invitados"_ a casa. Se dejaban ver de día a sabiendas de que el sol les quita su vitalidad sobrenatural.  
Muchos incluso habían revelado su naturaleza, sin recordar que, antaño, esa había sido la principal causa de mortandad entre La Legión.

Se abandonaban a bacanales de sustancias y alcohol como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho para soportar tales embates. Ya no tenían control, ya no tenían esperanza.  
Decían extrañar una humanidad que muchos habían perdido por voluntad propia.

Sólo él había conservado el rigor y la alcurnia que representa a su raza; siempre había hecho caso de la discreción y el cuidado propicios.

- Tú eres digno, Anthony- le había dicho el anciano ya en su lecho de muerte la noche en que le entregó la llave- Esto es solo para ti. Eres el único que lo merece. Después de un tiempo cuando lo creas prudente, renueva la raza y devuélvele el esplendor de las tinieblas, como tiene que ser, para hacerlo, si es necesario... exterminalos.

A solas en la Necrópolis, la tradicional pira funeraria daba cuenta del viejo cuerpo del Ultimo Anciano. Su piel antediluviana se quemaba casi como el papel mientras la llama se alzaba, ora azulada, ora blanquecina, a medida que el ilustre combustible que la animaba se iba consumiendo.

Con la ceremonia propia de la ocasión, recolectó las cenizas y las colocó dentro de la pequeña urna orlada y siguió todos los ritos reglamentarios, que algunos ya habían olvidado y muchos ni si quiera se habían molestado en aprender.  
Según le habían dicho, hace miles de años ninguno había muerto de manera que se permitieran honras fúnebres.

Daba lo mismo realmente; nadie le había amado como él, nadie le había respetado y obedecido como lo había hecho él.  
Luego sacó del bolsillo de su traje la llave que le había legado. Era una antigua llave de bronce. Grande, pesada y herrumbrosa, sin embargo, al ver los dibujos que aún se vislumbraban entre la antigüedad del metal, supo de inmediato a qué puerta pertenecía y sin demora de dirigió ahí: El antiguo mausoleo familiar.

Volvió al castillo que lo había visto vivir ya cientos de años junto al Último y recorrió los anchos y solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a aquella puerta de la que él tantas veces le habló pero que nunca le permitió franquear.

No tuvo reparo en encender las velas de un candelabro y bajar por las escaleras que parecían no tener fin, cada vez más hacia abajo, el aire cada vez más viciado con el olor a húmedo, moho y viejo. Al llegar abajo encontró la puerta que buscaba, aquella a cuya cerradura pertenecía la llave y sin perder tiempo procedió a introducirla; al darle vuelta, el metal enmohecido gimió lastimeramente, de un modo casi humano y al abrirse la puerta emitió un chillido que pareció desvanecerse entre los viejos muros.

Estando adentro no le fue difícil encontrar varios candelabros dispuestos para la iluminación y al ver a su alrededor se encontró con un sinfín de estantes donde reposaban urnas parecidas a la que él llevaba entre sus brazos y tesoros que le dejaron maravillado; pero no era eso lo que él buscaba.

Colocó la urna que contenía las cenizas de su maestro en uno de los estantes y luego sobre una mesa encontró el verdadero tesoro de aquella habitación, el verdadero legado: El libro donde se narraba toda la historia de la raza desde sus inicios.  
Ahí, tenía todo lo necesitaba saber, lo que su maestro quería que solo él supiera. Ahí, plasmadas con sangre se encontraban las Leyes; escritas con el puño y letra del Gran Padre.

Se sentó y a la luz de las velas leyó todo lo que el antiguo libro le entregaba, poco a poco comprendía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que su maestro le pedía, todo para lo que lo había preparado. Todo estaba en sus manos, haría como le estaba indicado. Sería paciente y esperaría.  
Profetizado estaba el fin de aquellos infieles tal cual como se estaba labrando.

El tenía las llaves, las respuestas para un nuevo mañana, para una nueva raza de seres orgullosos y dignos, y él sería el constructor del nuevo proyecto.

Su deber era guardar los secretos y cuando llegara el momento, hacer que todo vuelva a empezar. Pronto sus congéneres ya no existirían pues se estaban auto exterminando en ese frenesí de desenfreno ridículo que llamaban _"libertad"._  
Solo él tenía el conocimiento...  
No haría nada, talvez ni siquiera sería necesario que él mismo los exterminara.  
Lo estaban haciendo solos.  
Solo debía tener paciencia, ya el momento llegaría y entonces él renovaría La Legión y le daría nueva vida a la raza.

Ahora él era El Último.


End file.
